Wiki Guidlines
'Wiki Guidelines and Rules' When eiditing the Wiki, there are a few rules that need to be kept in mind in order to maintain the best possible experiance for everyone! This page lists them! Be sure to follow these guidelines while editing, commenting, and blogging. Editing Guidelines 1) Be sure to only edit and create pages using valid information. Creating a page that is full of entirely false information or creating a page for something you know nothing about will not only confuse othe users, but may cause admins to become angry with you. So, when creating a page, make sure to do research first! If you don't know what to include, look at similar pages on this wiki or other wikis to help you! 2) 'Never, ever spam edit! '''Exactly what is spam editing? Say a page reads "She has medium length blond hair and sky blue eyes." You might not particularly like the way this sentence os phrased, so you flip into editing mode to change it, and you change it to "She has blonde hair of medium length and blue eyes." This sentence still serves the same purpose. So, I changed the phrasing? No big deal, right? Well, spam editing is when you don't like something about it ''again and go back to change it once more. This time, you change it to "She has blond hair, which is of medim langth, and beautiful blue eyes." This sentence 'still means the same thing as the original sentence! '''In short, don't keep going back again and again to make tiny edits that mean nothing. This is different than realizing a mistake that you didn't before, or realizing a mistake in your edit. Going back to change that is fine, just don't spam edit. 3) '''Don't edit to try to earn something. '''I see this problem a lot on other wikis, and this is why I haven't enabled badges for this wiki. Don't simply make tons of edits to get your name on the Job Allocations page, or to try to convince and Admin to give you Admin or Rollback privledges! If an Admin refuses your requests, accept that they must have a good reason for refusing you these rights! Don't go around the wiki making unneeded, random edits just to "Prove that you deserve to be an Admin." This is annoying to Admins, and can sometimes cause them to block you if becomes serious enough. 4) '''Do not put fan art in galleries. '''While the art on this wiki does not belong to us, and we are only working on official art, don't just post your fan art in a character, place, or really any gallery. This art will be taken down from the article. Fan art in the comments, or on your user page is perfectly fine! Just don't post it on an important page or gallery without getting an Admin's permission first! Commenting Guidelines 1) '''Don't start extensive arguments! '''If you see a comment on something that you don't neccessarily agree with, don't lash out at them! Either ignore this comment, or politely try to engage in debate! Use of typing techniques like All-caps and extensive use of excalmation marks can make people think you are angry, so try not to use these when responding to something you don't like. 2) '''Don't just comment for the sake of it. '''This falls into the same category as editing to "Prove that you are worthy." Sure, commenting show's you're active! This is a great way to communicate with other users and share your opinion on certain parts of Eternally Immortal's characters and universe, but commenting to show that you are consistently active and are worthy of being an Admin or Rollback isn't okay. Throw-away comments like "Hi." and "How is everyone." That mean nothing and aren't related to anything will be deleted. Blogging Guidelines 1) '''Don't blog for the sake of it. '''See don't edit to earn something and don't camment for the sake of it in the previous two sections. 2) '''People not paying attention to your blogs does not mean you get to whine to the Admins. '''Just because people aren't reading and commenting on your blogs doesn't mean you need to come to the Admins yelling at us about how everyone hates you and how we are telling them not to read your content. Blogs are for fun. If you want people to read, try to make the title or the first few lines of the post, which will show up on the list of recent blogs, stand out! This will make people want to read the rest! 3) '''Don't just use the blog as an excse to do anything. '''Sure, the blogs are made by you, but they are still part of the wiki. Blogs don't have to follow a format like regular pages, but there are stll expectations! Don't just talk about anything in your blog. This is not the place to be blogging about Pokemon Creepypastas. Go do that on the Pokemon Wiki, or a Creepypastsa Wiki. Making blogs about yourself or making fun competitions id fine! Just don't talk about completely irrelevant things! That, and don't put anything hurtful against anyone, depsite any conditions they may have, or what gender, sex, race, or sexuality they may be a part of/ identify with. Actaully, what I just said applies to everything! Don't message users with hate mesages because they are autistic or such! Other than that, the last thing is to keep your posts appropriate. Any posts with nude photos or anything of the sort will be taken down '''as soon as they are found and the admins are able to do so. '